


He's A Conundrum

by WrittenFire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England's thoughts during a World Meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's A Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> Not very long, admittedly, but I promise that my Hetalia works get longer!
> 
> I hope that you like it, despite it's short length!

Freedom.

That's what his eyes made him think of. They were bright, as blue as the sky, and had a never ending happy glint to them. Even in the worst of times, when people were dying around them left and right, and they feared for the lives of them and their countries, you could see it hiding away, just waiting for the day that it could burst free and shine again.

That was one of his favorite things about him, even while it was his least. He was so care free, naive, and never afraid to spread his wings. He was always there to help, and would always lend an ear if needed. He brightened a room the second he entered, and was well liked by even those who couldn't stand to be in his presence.

He was a conundrum.

Looking at him you would think that he was a man child, and in many ways he is. But he was smart, he had brains even if chose not to show it. That was something he could never figure out, honestly. Why did he insist on letting the others think he was as stupid as they assumed? It made no sense, but England figured that it was a way to protect himself.

England bent his arm, elbow resting on the arm chair. Curling his hand into a fist he placed his chin on his hand and watched America from his spot across the room. The blonde was currently speaking in whispers to the country beside him, his younger twin brother, Canada. He had an unusually serious expression on his face, and whatever the two were talking about had Canada frowning, his brows furrowed in that adorable way that he shared with his brother.

Curious, England watched as the younger twin shook his head, hands rising and jabbing in the air as he made his point. What he said had America huffing, a hand running through his hair in frustration. He retaliated, throwing his brother a nasty look before crossing his arms and slouching back into his chair, glaring at the air in front of him.

England looked to Canada to see what he would make of this, and was surprised to see guilt shine in his eyes for a split second before it was gone, the glare on his glasses erasing it from sight. When he had moved to a different position and the glare dissipated, the look had been replaced with one of determination. The Canadian set a hand on his brother's arm, saying whatever it was with a serious look. As England watched the American's rigid stance slowly relaxed, the glare erased and replaced with one that from this distance he could not decipher.

America said something in return, sharing a soft smile with his brother. He uncrossed his arms as his brother let go of him, a hand grabbing his and giving it a hard squeeze before releasing. England watched in fascination as they turned their attention back to the meeting, no hint to whatever had been going on showing in their stance or air.

Freedom.

It had hurt when he left him, more than anything ever had before, but perhaps it was for the best. As blue eyes connected to green, England smiled a sad, nostalgic, and hopeful smile that had the other looking at him in confusion. With a slight shake of the head he told him that it was nothing, but he could tell by frown on his face that he didn't believe him. His concern sent warmth running throughout his body, his heart skipping a beat or two when those blue eyes ran over what he could see of him, trying to see if he could see any hurt. England was blushing slightly when America looked back up to his face, causing a brow to quirk in confusion.

He felt his heart skip another beat as he watched the smirk slowly inch across his lips, the waggling of the eyebrows making him grin, a hand covering his mouth as he tried to hide his laughter. America winked, those sky blue eyes glowing with mischief. Behind his hand England bit his lower lip, knowing what the other was thinking. Lowering his hand he drummed his fingers on the table, twice, to let him know his answer. He smirked in satisfaction at the red that flushed his cheeks, watching as he shifted and taking pleasure in knowing that he was affecting him.

This break, he knew, was going to be one of the best yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, I would really appreciate it.


End file.
